


When Life Gives You Lemons (Instead of Limes)

by atthestars



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atthestars/pseuds/atthestars
Summary: Lucy wants what she wants. Except when she doesn't. When she won't admit it.





	When Life Gives You Lemons (Instead of Limes)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been more than a few years since I wrote and posted a fic, so I am definitely rusty. Lucerita (or whatever Lucy/Maggie ship is called) and Hacy (Harry/Macy) are my faves for this show (I like Mel with both Jada & Niko; plus I could get down with Hunter with Macy or Mags, and I do think Parkerita is cute. Don't care for Charity, but I could be on board for a Galvin/Fiona crackship). Anywho, I hope y'all like it. Please review! <3

Lucy felt her stomach churning as she made her way back to her room at the Kappa house. _Parkerita_. Ugh. So gross. She and Maggie were totes good. So incredibly good. They were as good as besties, save for the pesky fact that the Vera girl was barely even an unofficial member of Greek Life, let alone a true Kappa Tau Kappa pledge at the moment. Lucy wanted to see the slightly younger young woman happy. In the back of her head, there was something telling the sorority president that her friend deserved better than Parker could offer her.

 

_They both did._

 

Parker made Maggie happy. He’d made Lucy happy too. Happy enough. She wouldn’t dwell ever on the fact that she’d always spoken more about her Kappa pledges, Maggie specifically, than she had about Parker while they dated. Honestly she shouldn't have blamed Maggie at all and she hadn’t...not really.

 

She had been proud of Maggie. It’s what she told herself, still did. She had such hopes for Maggie. She wasn’t disappointed and heartbroken that her friend had stolen her boyfriend, stabbed her in the back. No, she was. That was why she’d been heartbroken. Because she had lost Parker. Because he had stolen Maggie away from her.

 

No.

 

No.

 

She had lost…. Lucy had lost. Parker had been the perfect heteronormative cis-male and totally woke partner for her Insta that she should have wanted. That she _wanted_ to want.

 

Maggie... _Margarita_ , had been just as intoxicating as her namesake. It wasn’t that Lucy _wanted_ Maggie or had anything other than platonic feelings for her, other than wanting to hold her hand, snuggle, nuzzle her nose into her hair, against her neck, to be able to breathe her scent in and maybe have just a taste….

 

“Ew! Get it together, Luce!” The blonde jerked herself from her reverie, thoughts and feelings she didn’t want to have lor ever admit.

 

Not that it would ever matter if she did.

 

Clearly Maggie had made her choice. In that Maggie had chosen Parker over her. In that he had been more important than their friendship. Even if briefly. It was enough for Lucy to know that she would never be Maggie’s first choice, not when he was an option. So she would never be an option. And that would be the worst punishment she could dole out to the youngest Vera, whether the doe-eyed beauty ever knew or felt the pain of it. It would be enough for Lucy to know she had been strong enough to tune out and shut down the charms of Little Miss Maggie Vera.

 

Because she had.

 

Not that there had ever really been anything for her to tune out. At best, Lucy cared for Maggie as nothing more than a friend.


End file.
